himoutoumaru_chanfandomcom-20200224-history
Umaru and Ebina-chan
"Umaru and Ebina-chan" (うまると海老名ちゃん Umaru to Ebina-chan) is the second episode of the Himouto! Umaru-chan anime. It was produced by Doga Kobo and Sentai Filmworks. Summary Late at night, Taihei is seen returning home from work, exhausted and VERY GRIM over the impending orders Umaru will give him as soon as he gets inside (unaware that the WORST is waiting for him in this episode). However, much to Taihei's shock, upon entering the house he is happily greeted by Umaru wearing her "outside face". After a few questions, Taihei learns that Ebina is visiting and Umaru warns him not to mention anything about her secret life to Ebina. When Taihei enters the main room, he is astonished to see that Umaru has cleaned it and removed all traces of her true, lazy, selfish self. Taihei then tells Ebina that she is welcome to come over any time, hoping to see more of Umaru acting civil as she had that day. After some studying and dinner, Ebina heads home and Umaru immediately reverts to her indoor mode, drinking cola and squealing over the bliss of waiting so long. Umaru then stops her festivities and looks toward her brother, wondering if he will yell at her. Internally, Taihei decided not yell at Umaru and tells her to drink her cola from a cup, because she had cleaned the house that day, only to find every bit of mess from earlier shoved into a closet. Umaru complains that the takoyaki chips he gave her were wasabi-flavored. Below, Ebina fawns over how nice Umaru's brother is while the two fight above. Sunday morning, Umaru is up playing online games after an all nighter. Tired, she complains how no one is ever on so early in the morning and that she has nothing to do until the Sunday morning anime block. She then notices Taihei sleeping peacefully and wonders if he looks so happy due to the fact that he's been coming home from work looking like a zombie. Umaru notes that it's his first day off in awhile and, after little thought, decides to wake him up and screams at him that it's time for work. Taihei then screeches and wakes up, glaring at Umaru. She then tries to persuade him to play games with her until Sunday morning anime comes on but is denied as Taihei rolls over to go back to sleep. Umaru then again tries to wake him up and fails. She then decides to let him sleep for 30 minutes but he denies her and says to leave him alone. Umaru then plots to creep Taihei out by appearing to sleep with her "outside face" on but, in the end, falls asleep for real. He then realizes that Umaru has been playing one player games recently and decides to play with her later on in the day. However, after they sleep, Umaru yells at him for makng her miss the morning and afternoon anime blocks. Awhile after, Umaru and Ebina walk to school and are handed a flier for a big rock paper scissors contest, with the winning prize being a huge cat shaped body pillow called a "Necolumbus", which the girls find very cute. As usual, Umaru is unable to contain her excitement. That night, she excitedly runs up to Taihei with the flier and is able to dupe him into participating with her in the event, calling it an "emergency". The day of the contest, Umaru shows Taihei what the "emergency" was by showing him the flier, explaining that she really needs the Necolumbus doll. Taihei angrily tells her that he turned down a weekend shift for such a ridiculous event. She then tells him it's important to take time off and lies that she wanted to play with him, right before running off to the event's second location and leaving him at the first one to increase her chances (and probably get TWO of the dolls). At the event, Taihei agonizes over being so gullible, letting his very greedy sister get him out of work to assist in fulfilling her selfish goal. After a few rounds, Taihei makes it to the finals and faces off against a very flustered Ebina. Later, the two walk home together as Taihei, victorious, carries his prize. He then see's a shy look on Ebina's face and believes that if the Doma siblings keep the doll, it could ruin the friendship between her and Umaru. Taihei then offers to give it to her and, although she declines at first, Ebina accepts it and the two happily part ways at the apartment building. Umaru suddenly appears behind him, throwing a HUGE FIT of SELFISH RAGE, and reveals that she lost early on in the tournament and came back to where Taihei was just as he claimed the prize. Umaru then proceeds to pummel him, calling him a "FOUR-EYED CORPORATE DRONE" '''for giving "her" prize away to Ebina. Taihei tries to explain that he did it for his very selfish and manipulative sister, who angrily complains that he didn't. Meanwhile, Ebina wildly snuggles the doll inside her apartment, thinking about Tsihei. A few days later, Umaru gets the same Necolumbus cat pillow '''(which her brother then apparently had to pay for) through an online auction. Umaru reads a game magazine and sees that a new game, "Last Fantasy 15" (A parody of "Final Fantasy") is now on sale and exctedly demands Taihei buy it for her but is denied. The two later go grocery shopping and Umaru devilishly plans to throw a tantrum in public while in her chibi form to make him buy her the game (knowing that her brother easily caves in to peer pressure), until they run into Ebina. Taihei then offers to buy Ebina lunch to prevent Umaru from throwing a tantrum in public, knowing she won't do so in Ebina's presence. As the three receive their food, Ebina reveals that she has never eaten at a family restaurant as she mostly just cooks at home. Umaru, who cares more about playing the new game than talking to her friend, offers to put some ketchup on Taihei's omelet rice and with it, writes game nao '("HURRY UP WITH THE GAME")'' with a small drawing of a bear. Ebina then continues to chat with Taihei while Umaru tries to get him to notice her subliminal desires for the game, but is repeatedly ignored; this leads her to lose her temper, revert to her true, chibi form, and begin throwing '''ANOTHER TANTRUM, pummeling him and calling him a "FOUR-EYED IDIOT". She then jumps on his head and "humps" it, whining and demanding constantly that he buy her the game, screaming and yelling "GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME!" repeatedly. Taihei warns Umaru that Ebina is still present, causing Umaru to pause and return to her "outside" face, embarrassed. Both of them look towards Ebina, terrified at what her reaction to such a scene would be, only to realize that she was too focused on her the city restaurant's food to notice Umaru's drastic character change. The three later walk home together and Ebina congratulates Umaru on, in the end, receiving the game she wanted (Taihei was somehow forced to buy it for her). Another morning, Ebina waits outside the apartment building for Umaru to walk to school. As she waits, Ebina remembers being with her family a year ago in Akita and discussing her soon to come move to Tokyo. Her parents try to convince her not to go and live in Tokyo, but Ebina states that she wants to go to school there. Later, Ebina sits on the plane to Tokyo and worries about the things her parents told her, thinking that people will call her a country bumpkin and that she is a careless sort, but she continues to tell herself she'll be okay. Ebina then looks around and notices that many people are staring at her, but tries to convince herself that she is only imagining it. At the Tokyo airport, she tries to change her accent, and again notices people staring at her and tries to figure out why until she hears someone comment that she has a very large bust. She then begins to tear up, noticing that a lot of people have been staring at her and yet none of them will look her in the eyes. As she arrives at her new apartment building, she meets Taihei passing by. He greets her and looks her directly in the eyes, much to Ebina's joy. After a brief pause, Ebina states that she has just moved in and the two introduce themselves. After reminiscing with these memories, Ebina is greeted outside by Umaru and Taihei and she becomes very flustered. Umaru then tells her that they are going to be late and runs off as Ebina tries to speak with Taihei but is much too embarrassed. She is again called by Umaru and the two run off to school together. Character Appearances • Umaru Doma • Taihei Doma • Nana Ebina • Kirie Motoba • Sylphynford Tachibana Trivia - The girls want to win the Necolumbus pillow because it looks cute, but no other reason is given, except Umaru probably needs it so she can loaf around. - Taihei could have easily gotten into trouble for quitting work just to participate in the contest, had his boss/coworkers found out. - In this episode, Umaru is shown to not care about others, including her own brother (only seeing him as a means to an end) until the very end of the episode, when she goes to school with Ebina. - During the restaurant segment, Ebina accidentally uses her Akita accent as she delightfully comments on the food. Navigation [[Category:Anime